The PC vs The Glamour Girls
by purpleprincess03
Summary: The summer is finally over, and the Pretty Committee arrive back to school, prepared to rule the 8th grade. But they're beyond shocked when they find a hawt, new clique at OCD, The Glamour Girls. Will The Glamour Girls take the PC's place as OCD's new alphas, or will the PC take them down? *TAKEN OVER BY SARAH (Level X) AND RACHEL (KEEP. CALM. AND. SPARKLE)!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, so I decided to post another story! The plot isn't as original, but I already started it so I might as well continue it. Read, review, and follow! Enjoy!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique.**

**~Cindy**

**Octavian Country Day School**

**Outside The Cafe**

**Thursday, September 4th**

**8:17 a.m.**

Massie Block pressed her diamond-studded ear against the door to the cafe. Principal Burns was greeting the students and talking about how "great the school year was going to be". She rolled her eyes, and turned to face her four best friends behind her, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, and Claire Lyons.

"Okay. It's almost time to make our entrance." Massie said, taking a deep breath and smoothing her glossy chestnut extensions Jakkob had put in. It was the start of 8th grade, the year where she and the Pretty Committee were going the _rule_ the school, with no ah-nnoying 8th grade alphas telling her what to do. This year, _she _was going to be OCD's alpha, along with the Pretty Committee and her crush, Derrington. This first entrance was going to be _cuh-rucial_ for their image for the whole year.

Massie heard Principal Burns introduce the dean and quickly turned towards the girls.

"Everyone turn to the person to their left for a quick outfit check!" Massie ordered. She turned towards Alicia and gave her a once-over.

Alicia was wearing a fashionable Ralph Lauren jean vest over an ah-dorable green-and-white Ella Moss shirt paired with a black, flouncy skirt from Guess. On her left arm were a stack of silver and wooden bangles, and on her neck hung a long necklace with wooden beads that matched her bangles. She completed the outfit with black, leather Michael Kors flats. As usual, Alicia's long, glossy, black hair was perfect and her flawless complexion was clear.

"9.7." Massie told Alicia. The Pretty Committee already had a full outfit selection and check yesterday night, so this was mostly for show and last minute touches.

"What can I do to be at least a 9.8?" Alicia asked Massie, her sparkling brown eyes wide open.

"A touch more gloss and mix up the bangles more." Massie replied.

After she made sure that everyone was ready, she smoothed her floral printed tank-dress which was matched with a white cardigan and silver kitten heels. She knew her outfit was ah-mazing, and was at least a 9.8.

Massie quickly swiped her lips with Blueberry Muffin Glossip Girl, and whispered to the girls,

"We're going to be marching to the beat of 'Come On Over' by Christina Aguilera, the chorus. Positions?"

The Pretty Committee lined up behind Massie, Dylan and Claire on her left, and Alicia and Kristen on her rights.

"A-five, a-six, a-five, six, seh-vun, eight!" Massie whisper-counted, and threw the doors open.

Massie sang the lyrics in her mind, her gaze straight ahead towards Table Eighteen. She felt the stares of everyone else in the cafe, but the stares felt different. They weren't envious and awed as usual, but they felt different- almost like confusion or pity.

As she approached Table 18, she knew why. There were people _seated_ at Table 18 and nobody had _ever _dared to sit at the Pretty Committee's table before. Massie came to a halt and the Pretty Committee also stopped behind her. Massie looked over the table interlopers.

_Ehmagawd! _What Massie didn't expect was that the four girls seated at her table Massie had never seen before. And furthermore, they were _pretty_, almost as pretty as the Pretty Committee.

Seated closest to Massie was a tall, slender girl with shiny dark brown curls and blondish brown highlights. She had arched, defined eyebrows and glossy lips, and was wearing a peach Kate Spade mini dress and silver platform pumps. Her posture was tall and confident, and every one of her pores on her flawless skin exuded "alpha". Her light brown eyes glared at Massie, giving her a look of contempt.

Next to that girl sat another girl who was just as pretty. She had pin-straight, blond-white hair and pale skin. Her deep red lips and purple eye shadow was a noticeable contrast to her skin. She was wearing a purple halter top by Diane Von Furstenberg matched with black leggings and brown Marc Jacob flats.

The next girl had pitch black waves that fell to the middle of her back. She was Asian, and had dark, mysterious eyes fringed with long, black lashes. She wore a navy blue dress and a red leather belt cinched at the waist. Her shoes were 3-inch Christian Louboutin black heels. A large Prada bag dangled off her arm.

The last girl had dark brown hair just like the first girl, except this girl had blunt bangs across the forehead and a bob around her narrow face. Her dark brown eyes narrowed at Massie, enhancing the green eyeshadow on her lids. She was wearing a sophisticated, green, silky top tucked into a black pencil skirt. Strappy silver Manalos completed the look.

Massie was shocked. Never in her whole life had she met such girls at OCD who weren't in the Pretty Committee. And these girls were fab x 10.

Massie finally recovered enough to speak. Using every ounce of alpha in her body, she snapped at the intruders,

"Hi, you're in our seats. So if you wouldn't mind, would you please get out?" Massie asked, spitting the last few words out.

Massie expected that the foreign LBRs would immediately get out of their seats, but the first girl with the dark brown hair replied,

"I don't think so. We were here first. Who are you, anyway?" she glared at Massie, flipping her glossy hair behind her shoulder.

"Um, what's your name?" Massie asked sweetly, smiling fakely at the girl.

"Cassie." the girl replied.

Massie took a deep breath, trying hard not to rip the smile right off Cassie's perfect face. "Cassie, am I a video game?"

Cassie looked confused at first, but then smirked. "Yes, you are a video game, and I am playing you. We're not getting out of our seats, get that through your shallow head."

_Ehmagawd! _The PC gasped behind Massie. Massie felt like she had been slapped in the face, and then lit on fire. No, correction: slapped in the face, lit on fire, then ran over by a bulldozer ten times. This was the first time _anyone_ had dissed one of Massie's comebacks ever, then attacked with another comeback. Massie had finally met her match; Cassie was a true alpha. Alphas at OCD, or anywhere actually, were hard to come by, and here Cassie was, ready to kick Massie's butt.

Massie was aware of the whole cafeteria watching the encounter. Some LBRs seated near the scene snickered when Cassie dissed Massie's comeback, and one even muttered, "Ouch, the new girl just took Massie Block down." Massie's cheeks burned bright red with embarrassment and fury. If Cassie and the other girls didn't get out of their seats soon, the Pretty Committee would have to be forced to sit at another LBR table. If that happened, Massie would die of embarrassment.

Cassie exchanged smirks with her friends, knowing they had stunned Massie into silence.

"I know you think you're the princesses of this school, but you're not. From now on, The Glamour Girls are the rulers of this school." Cassie smiled smugly at Massie, adjusting her oversized brown Louis Vuitton bag.

Massie struggled to keep her jaw from dropping to the floor. She racked her brain for another comeback, but her mind was empty. She had never felt so much like a LBR before, and it was the worst feeling ever. Who did these girls think they were? And the name "Glamour Girls" sounded like a bunch of model wannabes.

"Ech hem," Principal Burns squawked from the microphone, glaring at the PC with her beady eyes. "Girls, I have to ask you to find a seat _immediately _for the assembly to continued."

Massie whipped around and hissed at Cassie with deadly poison in her voice,

"This isn't over! Mark my words."

The PC turned and walked away, forced to sit at the LBR section as everyone in the whole cafe watched them with pity. No one ever pitied Massie Block, let alone embarrass, stood up, and diss her. The LBR feeling was almost overwhelming, and Massie wanted to crawl in her bed and die from embarrassment, never to appear again.

She didn't know who these girls were, or where they came from. But she did know they were dead.

**OCD**

**Madame Vallon's French Class**

**Wednesday, September 4th**

**11:23 A.M**

Cassie Burnston flicked her favorite teal pen between her fingers as the boring French teacher zoned on and on about the conjugation of _avoir_. She swore, if she had to spend one more minute listening to the old woman's lecture, she was going to fall asleep.

Cassie was a new student at OCD. She had originally gone to an exclusive private school in Massachusetts, Milton Academy. She and her three best friends had been the alphas of Milton Academy, until they were kicked out when they hacked into the school's grading system to get information about Cassie's crush, Thomas Littlefield. Of course, now that Cassie was all the way in New York, she wouldn't get to see Thomas again.

So far, the day had gone pretty well except for that encounter with the annoying, snobby clique she met in the morning. Cassie had knew there was going to be some trouble with some girls at the new school, because almost every private school had a clique which everyone respected. She thought that her clique, The Glamour Girls, were going to take down this clique easily, but it turns out she was wrong. This school's clique, called The Pretty Committee, had girls so pretty that they could pass off as models, except for that blond girl with the bangs. Their friendship seemed really tight, too. And not to mention the clique's alpha, Massie, or something. She was clearly the alpha because she was the most fabulous and confident of them all. But the Glamour Girls would have no problem taking them down. Cassie smiled in victory when she remembered the look on Massie's face when Cassie had dissed her.

Cassie's teal iPhone buzzed in the pocket of her Kate Spade dress. She slowly pulled it out while glancing at the teacher.

**Kayla: **Who were those girls we met in the morning? Are they the alphas here or something?

**Courtney: **Yep, they're really pretty...

**Allison: **They're the alphas of this school. Btw, where's Cassie?

**Cassie: **Hey girls, i'm here. Dozing off in French class. :(

**Allison: **I know, this school sucks, the teachers here are sooo boring... We had cool teachers at Milton.

**Kayla: **Zzzzzz...

**Cassie: **Anyway, back to those girls. they're called the Pretty Committee, and their alpha is called Massie Block. She is so annoying! Thank god we told her off this morning. :)

**Allison: **Ikr! She thinks she's all that. Loserrr

**Allison: **Also "The Pretty Committee" sounds like a bunch of fake wannabes.

**Courtney: **Serves them right. :) Did you see the look on their faces when we robbed their table and they had to find another one to sit at?

**Cassie: **Haha, yep. All i know is that they're going down, and we'll soon be the alphas.

**Allison: **Totally.

**Kayla: **Agreed.

**Courtney: **Done. :)

Cassie grinned, slipping her phone back into her dress. With the Glamour Girls behind her, the Pretty Committee didn't stand a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, Chapter 2 is up! Ooh, what's gonna happen next?:) Thanks if you reviewed. Keep reviewing!**

** Follow me on Twitter: cindy_s1D**

**Enjoy!**

**~Cindy**

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**The Living Room**

**Friday, September 5th**

**8:07 P.M**

"And she goes, 'No, _we're _the rulers of this school' like she's the court jury and the decision is hers." Massie continued her rant, slamming her manicured hand on the table. She had been ranting about the Glamour Girls for the past 10 minutes. "Ehmagawd, she's so arrogant and conceited! If I got a penny for everytime she smirked, I would ah-bviously be a billionaire."

The PC all nodded in agreement. They were seated on their sleeping bags in a spoked wheel pattern. Junior Mints, chocolate covered pretzels, frozen yogurt, Pirate's Booty popcorn, and gummy worms were place in bowls in the middle. Bottles of nail polish, make up, and clothes were lying on the floor, but no one touched the food or the cosmetics.

"What are we going to do?" Dylan wailed, reaching for a pretzel and stuffing it in her mouth in consolation.

Massie sighed, tapping her foot, thinking. "Let's all brainstorm revenge plots. First person who comes up with the best idea receives 100 gossip points." The PC's eyes widened at the enormous number of gossip points.

Alicia stroked her glossy, black ponytail, deep in thought. Dylan grabbed a handful of mints and munched on them. Kristen tapped her Sally Hansen-polished nails on the floor, and Claire gnawed on her cuticles.

"I know!" Alicia exclaimed suddenly. "Why don't we spread a really nasty rumor about them?"

"Hmm... an idea, but it's too common. Everyone spreads rumors, and it can backfire." Massie replied. Alicia pouted. The Pretty Committee sighed and kept on brainstorming ideas. After 10 minutes, everyone had suggested a bunch of ideas, but none of them were exceptional.

Claire spoke up. "You know the saying, 'Know your enemy before going into war'? Maybe we should do some research on them. You know, find out where they came from and stuff, 'cause we know nothing about them."

Massie's amber eyes lit up. "That's a great idea, Kuh-laire! It's not a revenge plot, but it's a start. You get 10 gossip points." Claire grinned proudly while the rest of the PC gave her looks of jealousy.

Massie got up and walked to her white Macbook, the PC following behind her.

"Search them on the OCD webpage's directory, or maybe their Twitter and Myspace pages." Kristen advised, tucking a piece of blond hair behind her ear.

Massie nodded, typing and connecting to the OCD web page. On the homepage, it said "Welcome our new students, Courtney, Kayla, Allison, and Cassie!". She clicked on Student Directory, and scrolled until she found the name "Cassie Burnston". She clicked on View Information.

**Student Name: **Cassie M. Burnston

**Age: **13

**Email: **Cassie_M_Burnston

**Enrolled: **September 4th

**Previous School: **Milton Academy, Milton, MA

**Student Record: **One expulsion, two suspensions, eleven detentions.

The PC all leaned towards the screen, reading the information.

"Seems like Cassie isn't such a good girl, isn't she?" Massie smirked, scanning over Cassie's records.

Claire gasped. "One expulsion? _Two_ suspensions? _Eleven _detentions? Wow..."

Massie found the rest of the Glamour Girls' profiles, Courtney Cowell, Kayla Wang, and Allison Smitington.

Once the PC was done reading all the profiles, Massie connected to Twitter and searched Cassie's page. She tapped her nails impatiently, waiting for it to load. It finally loaded, and Massie scanned the searches, instantly recognizing Cassie in her Twitter icon. It was a picture of Cassie standing in the sand of a beach, waves crashing and the sun setting behind her. Massie felt a twinge of envy when she saw Cassie's perfect sun streaked hair floating on the sides of her flawless face. She looked extremely pretty and innocent against the beach background. But Massie knew that under the pretty facade was an evil, ugly devil.

Massie clicked on Cassie's tweets and scrolled. There were a numerous amount of tweets, and the PC leaned into the screen to read them. A few tweets caught Massie's attention.

**PrincessCass1: **I CANNOT believe this! We were expelled from Milton today because Principal Kentlings caught us hacking the school's system!

**PrincessCass1: **All the girls are extremely mad at me. Is it totally my fault that I wanted to know a bit more about Thomas? All his information is in the system!

**PrincessCass1: **Well, bye-bye Milton. We're going to a private school in New York called OCD. Ugh. i'll have to fight my way to the top again. :(

**PrincessCass1: **I'll miss you, Thomas. i can't believe i'm leaving my crush behind! his blond hair, dreamy eyes, cute smile...(Attached photo)

Massie clicked on the photo link. It was a picture of Cassie and Thomas hugging in front of the school building.

And the most recent Tweet:

**PrincessCass1: **I cannot believe this girl I met today at the new school. Her name's Massie Block and she is SO annoying, but I know I can take her down easily.

There were mixtures of gasps, snorts, and scoffs behind Massie as the PC read Cassie's tweets.

"This is brilliant!" Massie hissed, the newfound knowledge of these new girls settling in her brain. "Basically, they went to this school called Milton before, but then were expelled because they hacked into the school's system to find about this guy named Thomas, Cassie's crush! That's why they moved to OCD." Massie couldn't help but gloat-grin. She had found out so many secrets about the new girls! Take Massie down? As if!

Claire couldn't help but feel a bit stalkerish as she read Cassie's tweets. It felt wrong that she was invading someone's privacy, like reading someone's diary or texts. Maybe she shouldn't have suggested the idea... but it was necessary for the PC to take the Glamour Girls down.

Massie snatched a tube of Cinnabon Glossip Girl from the top of her white table, and swiped a fresh coat on her lips. She nibbled on her bottom lip, the sweet and spicy aroma suddenly awakening her senses and clearing her head. A fantastic, master revenge plan slowly formed in Massie's mind.

"Girls," Massie announced, grinning widely and straightening the hem of her Vera Wang sequined top. "100 gossip points for me! I have a plan to take the Glamour Girls down."

**The Burnston Estate**

**Cassie's Room**

**Friday, September 5th**

**9:23 P.M**

Cassie hummed "The A Team" by Ed Sheeran as she slipped her feet in her comfy Steve Madden knit slippers and padded towards her king-sized bed, twisting her damp hair in a bun. _Ahhh...finally some relaxation time,_ Cassie thought, adjusting her fluffy robe and snuggling in her teal duvet covers.

Cassie reached for her adorable Lisa Frank notebook on her night table. She ran her hand over the cute, rainbow dolphins on the cover. The notebook was a little childish, but Cassie had had it when she was really young. It was the last present she got from her dad, who had passed away in a car accident when Cassie was only seven. Nobody, not even her three best friends, knew Cassie had this journal. Ever since, Cassie had written in the notebook every night to cherish the memories of her dad. Her hobby of writing had developed, and now it was one of her talents: writing, speed-texting, and picking a perfect outfit in less than 5 minutes. Cassie wanted to be a journalist when she grew up.

Flipping the journal open to the next empty page, Cassie grabbed her favorite pen, a teal and pink striped Marabou, and began writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my first day at Octavian-Country Day. I was a bit nervous, but I put on my mask of confidence. I wanted to fit in with the students and rise to the top just like I did at Milton, and I knew I could do it. I was born to be a leader._

_The day went pretty smoothly, and already the students recognized me as a leader and worshipped me. They didn't know about the hard work of picking the perfect outfit for myself and the other girls, and the hours of prep I had to give the girls to act perfect and confident. But the students at OCD also worshipped another group, The Pretty Committee, which is the supposed alpha clique. The Pretty Committee consisted of pretty, confident girls, but they were a total rip-off of the Glamour Girls. When I faced their alpha, Massie in the morning, I realized that our personalities were practically the same: snappy and confident. We had the same hair color, the same fashion sense, the same eye color, and the same air of alpha. Even our names sound similar!_

_I hope the Massie and the Pretty Committee will realize that they're going down, and the Glamour Girls will take their place. But I know they won't go down without a fight._

_We'll have to see what happens! _

_ xoxo,_

_ Cassie_

Cassie let out a deep breath, shutting her notebook and placing it and her pen on the table.

Suddenly, her computer _dinged,_ signaling that Cassie had a new message. Cassie sighed, reluctantly pushing herself off her comfy bed and padded to her computer.

There was a new email from "Massie_E_Block" . Cassie stiffened, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Why in the world would Massie email her? Tucking a strand of hair that had escaped her bun behind her ear, Cassie took a deep breath and opened the email.

**To: Cassie_M_Burnston **

**From: Massie_E_Block **

**Hey Cassie, check out this picture I found! Miss your old school and your crush Thomas, huh? Well, you'll be begging to return home once the PC and I take you and your little friends down. May the best alpha win.**

** ~Massie Block**

Attached to the email was a photo of Cassie and Thomas hugging, but Massie's face was photoshopped over Cassie. The words "Massie + Thomas" were photoshopped above the picture. Cassie let out a loud gasp, panic and anger washing over her. She stared at the photo, vividly remembering the day when she had approached Thomas and asked for a picture with him. She had told him the photo was for a Milton student collage she was making, but Cassie actually just wanted to be closer to Thomas and stare lovingly at the picture for hours straight.

Cassie was on the edge of a panic attack. How had Massie Block found the picture? How had she discovered Cassie's secret? If anyone else found out, Cassie's life would be over. It was already beyond embarrassing on how she had been expelled just for Thomas. Cassie racked her brain, thinking. Once Cassie had taken the picture, she had bragged to her friends about the photo, framed the photo (it was actually on her desk right now), and even posted it on Twitter and Instagram.

Twitter and Instagram! Cassie's face paled. How had she been so stupid? Anyone could see her Twitter and Instagram profile! And she had posted almost everything on it. Her life was officially over.

Cassie forcefully pushed back her chair and collapsed onto her bed, curling into a ball. She waited for the tears to come, but they didn't. Instead a strong feeling of anger came to her. She would get Massie back. Cassie remembered hearing some students gossiping about how Massie liked this guy named Derrick Harrington during lunch. _Derrick Harrington. Derrick Harrington_, Cassie repeated in her mind, a sly smile curling up at the end of her mouth.

Revenge was going to be sweet. Very sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, it's me, Cindy! I love One Direction and one day, I want to be a squid. Okay, fine. It's me, Rachel (keep. calm. and. sparkle). Sarah (Level X) and I have taken over this story (with Cin's permission, of course). Actually, I wrote this whole thing, because Sarah knows nothing about The Clique. So I feel really happy right now because Danielle Bradbery won The Voice, so I decided to update something. This is something, right?**

**~Rachel**

* * *

**Briarwood-Octavian Country Day School**

**The Front Lawn**

**Monday, September 8th**

**7:43 a.m.**

"You guys know the mission, right?" Cassie asked the Glamour Girls one last time. Seeing that no one was answering, she narrowed her light brown eyes and tapped her heel on the ground impatiently. "Well?"

Courtney Cowell, Kayla Wang, and Allison Smitington all nodded simultaneously.

"Formation, girls!" Courtney, Cassie's beta, rushed to stand on the left of Cassie. Kayla, Cassie's gamma, stood to the right of her. And Allison, her delta, stood to the right of Courtney. "We're walking to the beat of 'Love Somebody' by Maroon 5. The chorus."

"A-five, a-six, a-five, six, seh-vun, eight!" Cassie counted, and the girls threw the front doors open.

As they walked in, Cassie felt all eyes on the Glamour Girls. She refused to tear her eyes away from the GG's lockers, but she knew that every girl within a mile radius was staring at them with envy. Which was exactly how she wanted it. As they got closer and closer to their lockers, Cassie felt like something wasn't right.

"Hey, Cassie," a voice whispered in Cassie's ear.

"Ahhhhhh!" Cassie screamed as the mystery person swung open a locker right in her face. She threw her hands up to protect herself, and when she removed them, she saw that the 'mystery person' was none other than Massie Block.

She slowly tugged on her dark brown curls, trying to regain her poise and confidence. "What do you want, May-sie?" she snapped.

Massie raised her eyebrows in a _you-did-nawt-just-go-there _way. Cassie smirked back _that's-why-I-said-it_. She knew that Massie couldn't stand being called May-sie. _  
_

"It's Massie," she shot back. "As in sassy. And classy. Oh, and also Cassie. Did you forget your own name?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure it's May-sie."

"No, it's Massie." Massie sighed softly. "But I shouldn't waste my time on LBRs like you."

"Takes one to know one."

Ignoring the comment, Massie said, "Anyway, Principal Burns told me to tell you that because of the overcrowding at BOCD, some students will have to share lockers. And guess who you're sharing with?"

Cassie's brown eyes widened. "No," she whispered.

"Yes," Massie said. "Hey, locker buddy! You know, I put in a special request to be your locker buddy. So you should feel thankful that you get to share lockers with the prettiest, coolest, smartest _alpha _in school. Maybe you could learn a little something from me."

"I'd rather have someone rip my eyeballs out and feed them to me on a plate covered with my blood."

"I could have that arranged, you know."

Cassie decided to ignore that and scanned the locker bank, searching for the rest of the Pretty Committee. "Hey, Massie, where's your little posse that always follows you around?"

"They're in the cafeteria with their _boyfriends _and Derrington," Massie answered. "Why do you want to know?"

Cassie shrugged. "Oh, no reason. Well, I gotta go. See you, locker buddy." Without waiting for an answer, Cassie and the Glamour Girls took off. They weaved their way through the crowds of students until they finally reached the cafeteria. Before pushing open the double doors, Cassie turned to her friends and whispered, "It's go time."

She pushed open the doors and the smell of fresh produce filled her nostrils. She loved that BOCD had a new Green Cafe, where everyone could eat healthy. Dylan Marvil looked like she really needed it. Whereas every single member of the Glamour Girls had a fit body.

She spotted Derrick Harrington and his little friends immediately, and the Glamour Girls powerwalked over to where they were standing. Cassie noticed that Claire Lyons and Cam Fisher were obviously a couple, and so were Alicia Rivera and Josh Hotz. Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Kemp Hurley, and Chris Plovert just stood there awkwardly.

"Hey, guys and gals," Cassie said. She gave Derrick one of her signature blinding smiles. He smiled back nervously, and even blushed a little.

"Hey," Derrick said back. He was the only one who answered.

"Hi, everyone," Cassie said, a little louder.

The boys gave Cassie a small wave, the girls glared at her, and then they all returned to their conversations. But Derrick still had his eyes on her. Perfect. Cassie smile-thanked him. "So I'm still new here," she began. "What's Westchester like?"

"It's like the Beverly Hills of New York. You fit right in, actually."

It seemed like all Cassie could do now was smile. "I'm Cassie Burnston."

"Derrick Harrington."

Cassie shifted her attention away from Derrick for a moment. Courtney, Kayla, and Allison were all standing there cluelessly. _Talk to them_, she mouthed. _We're trying_, Courtney mouthed back. Cassie sighed. "One sec," she told Derrick. She marched over to her friends and dragged them over to Derrick. "These are my friends, Courtney, Kayla, and Allison."

"These are my friends, Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Chris." At the sound of their names, the boys raced over.

"Hi," they all said.

Courtney just giggled and twirled her hair around her finger in an attempt to flirt with Cam. Kayla and Allison did the same, but it was obvious that it was unnatural. Cassie resisted the urge to facepalm. How could her friends not know a thing about boys? She made a mental note to herself to teach them all she knew about flirting (which was a lot). She also made a mental note to recruit a new clique member, because the GG were out numbed by the PC 5-4. Also, there were five guys, and only four of them.

"Do you guys like Westchester so far?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah, it's great," Cassie said. "Everyone here is just so nice! Especially the boys."

Now it was Courtney, Kayla, and Allison's turn to raise their eyebrows at Cassie. _Obvious much? _Kayla mouthed. _Like you weren't, _Cassie mouthed back.

"I think I like this school a lot better since you guys arrived," Derrick said.

Cassie smirked on the outside, but on the inside, she was bursting with happiness. _Massie Block is going down_. _  
_

**Briarwood-Octavian Country Day School**

**The New Green Cafe **

**Monday, September 8th**

**12:06 P.M.**

Alicia had just finished her daily news broadcast, and was making her way to Table 3, where the PC was now sitting. She absolutely hated the fact that they had to sit with Olivia, Strawberry, and Kori. Massie saw her and immediately waved her over. Once Alicia was settled in her seat, she said, "I have gossip."

"How many points?" Massie asked.

"At least 50." Alicia looked to Massie for her approval. Massie nodded, so she continued. "As I was preparing for the broadcast, I saw something. In the files for tomorrow's announcements."

"You snooped?" Claire interrupted.

"It was nawt snooping. I was going to see it tomorrow anyway. All I did was look at it in advance. Anyway, because of the overpopulation of students, tomorrow, Tables 1-10 are going to be moved to these 'overflow trailers.'" _  
_

"What?" Massie screeched. "You can't be serious! We're at Table 3."

"Yeah, I think I noticed that. So what are we going to do?"

"The Glamour Girls." Massie snapped her fingers. "Get them to switch places with us."

"How?"

Massie winked. "Don't worry. I already made a plan with Derrington. Speaking of Derrington, here he comes!" Sure enough, Derrick and the rest of their boys were making their way towards Table 3. As soon as Derrington sat down, Massie had a million questions for him. "Did you do what I asked you to? What did she say? Did she buy it?"

"Whoa, slow down there Block," Derrington said. "I flirted with her like you told me to. I'm pretty sure she was convinced, since she had this really goofy look on her face all through first period."

"Yay!" Massie cheered. "Mission accomplished. Now can you go convince her to switch to Table 3? Tell her that you and the rest of the guys want them to move to this table so you can be together."

"Do I have to?" Derrington whined.

Massie made a puppy-dog face. "Please? For me, _boyfriend_."

Derrington grinned. "Okay, I'm going. Guys, we're going to Table 18 to talk to Cassie and the rest of the Glamour Girls."

"Thanks, _boyfriend_," Massie said.

Once Derrington was gone, Alicia asked, "So do I get the gossip points?"

"Yup."

"Great!" Alicia said. "The Glamour Girls are going down."

A few minutes later, Derrington came back, panting and out of breath. "She agreed. The Glamour Girls are going down."

"Done." Massie smirked.

"Done," Alicia added.

"And done," Claire, Dylan, and Kristen said together.

* * *

**Sorry if the end is rushed, I wanted to finish this today. Review?**


End file.
